1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mattress, and more particularly to a mattress with a support which can be used as a health aid.
2. Prior Art
Various studies have heretofore been pursued with respect to the softness and resiliency of mattresses and there has been a tendency for the cushioning effect of such a mattress to be regarded as important.
On the other hand, recent studies relating to the recumbent form of a human body during sleeping demonstrate that, if one lies down with the body stretched as straight as possible, it is possible to enjoy a comfortable sleep and this may lead to the promotion of health.
However, the aforesaid conventional type of mattress involves a problem in that the lower back region of the body sinks downwardly and a portion of the body is bent, with the result that that portion thus bent is engorgement or hyperemia and this may adversely affect blood circulation.
It is also well known that pressing the lumbar vertebra of a human body is beneficial to health; for example, blood circulation may be improved or the form of the spinal column may be corrected.